canciones
by analuchera
Summary: varios cap con canciones famosa o no dedicado a httyd y nuestras pareja favorita
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, se me ocurrió este one-shot mientras escuchaba celos de Andy y lucas, sobre nuestra pareja bueno espero que os guste por que a mi me motivo y me llego al corazón**_

_**0000**_

_**canción de amor **_

Era una mañana tranquila en berk, en la casa abadejo por primera vez desde que Hipo mato a la muerte verde por que Chimuelo le pedía ir a volar, pero ese día no lo izo, cuando Hipo se despertó empezó a pensar en su bella novia Astrid Hofferson hasta que se dio cuenta que de verdad si que esta enamorado de ella, así que cogió un lápiz, papel y escribió una canción de amor a su novia, cuando termino decidió ir a buscarla para cantarse la y haber si le gusta

El fue a la casa de Astrid para ver si estaba allí pero cuando llego el padre de la niña le dijo que no sabia donde estaba y con eso se fue por todo el pueblo a buscarla, fue al anillo de entrenamiento, fue hasta a ver si fue a ver a su mejor amiga Brutilda pero cuando llego le dijo que no la vio, se fue también donde entrenaba con el hacha pero no la encontró y al final desidio ir a la cala a pensar donde estaba o que por lo menos se pasaría por allí, cuando llego sabia donde había estado todo el tiempo en la cala

Ella al notar que alguien venia por el ruido de la hierba pero había metal y sabia de quien era su novio de la pierna de metal, el al llegar a su lado se sentó cerca de ella y le dijo

_Asín que has estado aquí mientras yo te busca – le dijo mirándola y ella le miro curiosa

_Y por que me buscabas?- le pregunto

_Por que e escrito una canción para ti – le dijo

_Para mi? - le pregunto sorprendida

_Quieres que te la cante? - le pregunto a ella

_Si – y se puso a escuchar atentamente

Hipo respiro ondo y empezó a cantar

Puede que algún día por

estas fechas recoja mis

ilusiones. Te diga te quiero 

o no valgan la pena

También puede que hay días

que yo no quiera ni mirarla a 

la cara, pero en cambio hay

otros que me la comería entera

En esto Astrid al principio se quedo estañada pero a lo siguiente se rió y siguió escuchado de lo que vendría después

Pero cuando la miro

pregunto que haría yo sin

ella. Porque ella sabe de

sobra que pa mi es mi princesa

Ella es la que alegra y 

endulza mi cara, la que 

aguanta mis malos humores

y encima de todo se calla

Después cuando siguió escuchando la conmovió y se alegro que para el ella era la que lo alegraba, le endulza su cara y es su princesa, pero al final se rió porque era verdad lo había visto unos días cabreado y ella tuvo que aguantarlo y callarse pero calmarlo y tranquilizarlo

Ella es a la vez tan jovencita

y tan loca. Para mi siempre 

sera la primera, a pesar de 

conocer a muchas otras

Ella es,

Ella es,

Ella es

…

Celos, que controlen

los celos, no niego que no 

los tenga, pero si los tengo 

son porque te quiero

Ella se alegro que pa el eran tan jovencita al tener 16 años y que era su primera a saber que el esta rodeado por sus admiradoras, pero al final empezó a parecerse lagrimas de lo que escuchaba que tenia celos, pero soltó unas lagrimas de alegría

Yo lo que quiero, ponerte una

flor en el pelo, mientras tú la

despreciabas, y decías que 

quedaba mejor en el florero

Ella empezó a reírse de esa parte y pensado en pegarle por decir en la canción que ella iba a despreciar una flor suya y decir que quedaba mejor en el florero

Pero cuando la miro

pregunto que haría yo sin

ella. Porque ella sabe de

sobra que pa mi es mi princesa

Ella es la que alegra y 

endulza mi cara, la que 

aguanta mis malos humores

y encima de todo se calla

Ella es a la vez tan jovencita

y tan loca. Para mi siempre 

sera la primera, a pesar de 

conocer a muchas otras

Ella sabia muy bien que era el estribillo y que quedaba poco para terminar y cuando termine que se va enterar

Ella es la que alegra y 

endulza mi cara, la que 

aguanta mis malos humores

y encima de todo se calla

Ella es a la vez tan jovencita

y tan loca. Para mi siempre 

sera la primera, a pesar de 

conocer a muchas otras

Ella es,

Ella es,

Ella es

…

Hipo termino de cantarla para recibir un puñetazo y se quedo pensado que no le gusto, pero ella tenia lagrimas

_Eso por decir que despreciaría un flor de tu parte – le dijo apuntándole con su dedo indice

_Pero eso... - fue interrumpido por los labios de su novia juntarse con los suyos y el también se los devolvió

Cuando terminaron el pregunto _ Y eso es?

_Ya lo sabes por todo lo demás, pero una cosa me a llegado en esa canción me estabas diciendo que eres celoso de quien?

_De cualquiera que te intente robar de mi lado – le dijo dándole un beso de amor

_No se seas tonto tu sabes que tu eres el único que me puede tener – le dijo dándole otro beso

Y asín se llevaron todo el día hasta que llego la noche, pero antes de que llegara dieron un paseo se sentaron abrazando se el uno al otro, recibiendo beso el uno del otro y disfrutaron de una gran puesta de sol

_**0000**_

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y critique comenten o lo que queráis pero en pensado en hacer otros mas a saber que otras canciones pongo y un beso grande y hasta otra chao **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ola de nuevo bueno aquí tengo otro cap de esta historia son tan orgullosa de Andy y Lucas también espero que os guste y con nada aquí viene**_

_**Lo siento si tarde con la de una gran aventura pero una cosa esta clara no abandono**_

_**0000**_

Era un día normal en berk Astrid tenia un pequeña charla con su buena amiga Brutilda y se reía hasta que Brutilda le dijo que se entero que a Hipo ya no la quería y que se lo había dicho el en persona, ella no se lo creyó pero tenia la duda y fue puesto que Hipo ya hasta se escapaba de estar a su lado y una chica siempre estaba con el y ella se puso a llorar, ella se fue a casa a pensar las cosa y cuando las pensó se fue al lago

Me parece mentira que digan tus

Amigas que yo nunca te he 

Querido, me agobiaba estar contigo

Que yo de ti pasaba, que

Yo te condenaba. ¡Vaya tela

Lo que hay que escuchar¡

Mientras en la fragua hablaban los mejores amigos Hipo y Camicazi, ella le preguntaba como iba con su novia y el le decía que muy bien pero se había alegado para hacerle un anillo de boda, a ella se lo enseño, le pregunto si lo aceptaría y le dijo que si, en esto se alegro y fue a buscarla, pero para ser detenido por su amiga que le dijo que se había enterrado que le habían dicho que el ya no la quería

A mi me entra veneno ver que 

Dura como el hielo, no se si la 

Constancia hace que pueda tenerla 

Cuando llegue a la cala la encontré y del tiro en cuanto me vio se levanto y intento irse si no la hubiera detenido y ella me dijo que no la vuelva a ver pero le dije que no podía dejar de verla

Ella se ha propuesto que 

Yo no la vea, y no puedo

Dejar de verla

Ella le dijo que Brutilda le dijo y había porque pasaba mas tiempo con esa chica nueva que con ella, entonces el entendió lo que pasaba y le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que Brutilda no sea tan entrometida porque yo siempre te amare y quiero lo mejor

Y a tu amigas, dile que no sean 

Mas entrometidas, que lo que

Quiero es lo mejor pa' ti, camino de la calle

Y es que ella es tan 

Orgullosa, pero a la vez

Tan bonita y hermosa

Yo lo que quiero es lo mejor pa'

Ella y que se olvide de las malas

Lenguas. Y que mas da lo que 

Diga la gente

Si lo que importa es

Que te quiera

Entonces ella le pregunto por que había estado desaparecido durante tanto tiempo y la estaba evitando, el le dijo que tenia una sorpresa para ella y que esa chica era mi mejor amiga de la infancia Camicazi, ella se puso a llorar y le pregunto que era esa sorpresa

Y es que ella es tan 

Orgullosa, pero a la vez

Tan bonita y hermosa

Yo lo que quiero es lo mejor pa'

Ella y que se olvide de las malas

Lenguas. Y que mas da lo que 

Diga la gente

Si lo que importa es

Que te quiera

El le dijo que siempre soñara, llorara si hace falta para que sepas que te amo y te permitiré tocarme si es necesario

Y soñare y soñare 

Con mi recuerdos

Y tocame y tocame 

Sin decir nada

Y llorare y llorare si hace

Falta, para que sepas que

Te quiero y no es por nada

Y a tu amigas, dile que no sean 

Mas entrometidas, que lo que

Quiero es lo mejor pa' ti, camino de la calle

Y es que ella es tan 

Orgullosa, pero a la vez

Tan bonita y hermosa

Yo lo que quiero es lo mejor pa'

Ella y que se olvide de las malas

Lenguas. Y que mas da lo que 

Diga la gente

Si lo que importa es

Que te quiera

Y le dijo que estuvo pensando en este dia desde que se convirtió en su novia y le costo varias noches, entonces el se puso de rodillas y saco un anillo de oro con varios detalles a su alrededor y un safiro, ella no tenia palabra pero Hipo le dijo con nerviosismo la gran pregunta "quieres casarte conmigo" , en esto se tiro encima suya y le dijo muchos si y el se alegro pero ella le dio un beso de pasión por que lo habia recuerado y todo era un mal entendido, y el lo profundizo

Y es que ella es tan 

Orgullosa, pero a la vez

Tan bonita y hermosa

Yo lo que quiero es lo mejor pa'

Ella y que se olvide de las malas

Lenguas. Y que mas da lo que 

Diga la gente

Si lo que importa es

Que te quiera

Y es que ella es tan 

Orgullosa, pero a la vez

Tan bonita y hermosa

Yo lo que quiero es lo mejor pa'

Ella y que se olvide de las malas

Lenguas. Y que mas da lo que 

Diga la gente

El beso duro lo que parecía años pero duro unos minutos, los dos jadeando se miraron a los ojos del otro, ojos verde y azul se reunio en silencio y paz como el cielo y la tierra

Si lo que importa es

Que te quiera

Y es que ella es tan 

Orgullosa, pero a la vez

Tan bonita y hermosa

Yo lo que quiero es lo mejor pa'

Ella y que se olvide de las malas

Lenguas. Y que mas da lo que 

Diga la gente

Si lo que importa es

Que te quiera

_**0000**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado lo tenia en mente y dije para que esperar y escribirlo y aquí esta, decirme si os a gustado o no , comenten, critiquen, lo que querais pero yo me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia y hasta otra**_


End file.
